thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexandria Maydon
Alexandria Maydon Al-lex-an-dree-ya May-dun is a retired victor from District 10, originally created by Billie (The Targaryen of District 4). Alexandria maydon anime.PNG Alexandria maydon real life.jpg Alexandria maydon.png Basic Information 'Age: '''18 '''Gender: '''Female '''Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Birthday: '''September 1st '''Hair Colour: '''Black '''Eye Colour: '''True eye colour unknown, but it is known that she wears red contact lenses. '''Height: '''5'5 '''Weapon(s): '''Slingshot, butcher's knife '''Family: ' *Mother *Father *Younger siblings '''Home: '''District 10, Panem '''Usual affiliation: '''Trustworthy people '''Usual alliance: '''Trustworthy people (definitely not the Careers) '''Love Interest(s): '''None Backstory Alexandria was born as the eldest child of the Maydon family of District 10. As an infant, she was always very ill and had to be supervised 24/7. Eventually, she managed to fight off the illnesses. Life was still tough for Alexandria, even as she reached her childhood years. Her parents, who worked as ranchers, would not come home until late at night meaning that Alexandria and her siblings would have to go hungry for the night. And when the family did get food, it was meat. Something Alexandria found disgusting. This prompted her to become a vegetarian and sneaked out all the way to District 11 to find the fruits and vegetables she had desired to eat. As a teenager, life started to get increasingly intense as that's when she first heard about The Hunger Games. Being in the required age range for the Games made Alexandria have regular panic attacks. Every reaping day, she would attempt to sneak off to no avail (the Peacekeepers sometimes caught her and threw her back into the reaping). One reaping day as a 15 year old, she watched two thirteen year olds get reaped for an unspecified Hunger Games. Both had tried to get away but because they attempted this, they were shot dead and two other people were forced to volunteer. That incident changed Alexandria's opinion towards The Hunger Games. She became a goth and was diagnosed with depression. Her personality had changed, the once stealthy and quiet little girl had now turned into a rebellious and wild woman who would do anything to stop the Games. Personality *Alexandria is very rebellious. *She's prone to making various plans and schemes to stop the Games. *She's very stealthy and will sneak off to different places. *She sometimes prefers to be alone, to be in a peaceful and quiet atmosphere. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Physical strength, stealthy, good weaponry skills. '''Weaknesses: '''Depression and rebellious nature (leads to a refusal to kill), swimming, climbing trees. Fate Alexandria went to therapy. She was given advice during her therapy sessions and this did make Alexandria a little more positive. But she still wasn't fully positive. It's unknown as to what happened in her later life, except for giving some of the riches that she had won (due to becoming victor of a Games) to her family. Trivia *She was Billie's third victor. Category:District 10 Category:18 year olds Category:Billie's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors Category:Billie's Victors